The Lost Princess
by Anime'sBlueMonster
Summary: Robin and Starfire were forced to abandon Kagome after a sneak attack during their visit to Japan. Eighteen years later she finds out that her family isn't her actual family and goes on a new journey to find her parents while going to college in Jump City.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.

Pairing: Kagome and OC (Gabriel/Beastboy and Raven's Son)

Character Introductions

Name: Kagome Higurashi is supposed to be Kagome Grayson

Parents: Robin and Starfire

Age: 18

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Blue

Usual Outfit: Her hair down, emerald green crop top, black short shorts, and white high top converse.

Habits: Like her mom, Kagome loves the sun and has no problem showing off her body much to the pleasure and displeasure of those around her.

Loves: Taking long and uninterrupted sun baths. Relaxing in hot springs has a habit of spending hours there. Cooking meals for her friends and family. Go on adventures and journeys.

Hates: Being woken up in the morning to go to school or work. People who bully others for any reason.

Name: Gabriel Logan

Parents: Beastboy and Raven

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Green

Eye Color: Purple

Usual Outfit: Open green flannel shirt, white shirt, blue jeans, green and white high top Nikes.

Habits: He brings home strays animals he finds that range from kittens and puppies to wolves and coyotes.

Loves: Volunteering at animal shelters. Going to see concerts with his friends. Coming up with and doing new tricks on his skateboard. Going camping with his friends on the weekends when they can. Playing video games with his friends.

Hates: Accidentally breaking his skateboard while trying to do a new trick. People who bully others for any reason.

Name: Dewayne Stone

Adopted Parent: Cyborg

Age: 18

Height: 6'0

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Usual Outfit: Grey hoodie, jean jacket, black pants, and black vans.

Habits: Sleeping in late and hitting snooze multiple times. Spending hours working on his car and gadgets.

Loves: Working out after a long and stressful day. Listening to music while he works on his car, blue 1969 Mustang.

Hates: Having to wake up early in the morning for school and work. Bossy and rude costumers at his job.

Name: Jackson West

Parents: Kid Flash and Jinx

Age: 18

Height: 5'7

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Usual Outfit: Red jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and yellow high top converse.

Habits:

Loves: To cause mischief and play pranks. The feeling he gets when he's running. Coming up with ideas and buying stuff for his pranks. Using his powers to help him with his pranks. Pulling what he considers to be his best pranks on April Fool's day.

Hates: When Jasmine takes forever in the bathroom. Having to do things slowly. When he gets in trouble, and his "toys" gets confiscated.

Name: Jasmine West

Parents: Kid Flash and Jinx

Age: 18

Height: 5'6

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Green

Usual Outfit: Hair in a French side braid, maroon halter top, white skirt, and white gladiator sandals.

Habits: Leaving her clothes on the floor after finding something to wear.

Loves: Anything that is considered to be unlucky, especially Friday the 13th.

Hates: When she's being rushed out of the bathroom.

Name: Ryan Harper

Parents: Speedy and Jade

Age: 18

Height: 5'8

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Blue

Usual Outfit: Red jacket with his hood on, white tank top, khaki cargo pants, and black high top converse.

Habits: Walking around invisible.

Loves: Coming up with and creating new trick arrows. Use his invisibility powers to help Jackson with his pranks.

Hates: When his trick arrows blow up in his face. Being sick because his power is uncontrollable.

Name: Robert Duncan

Parents: Bumblebee and Herald

Age: 18

Height: 5'9

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Usual Outfit: Navy black jacket, black shirt, camo cargo pants, and Timberlands.

Habits: Leaving sheet music around the house.

Loves: Listening to smooth jazz. Practicing and playing his trumpet. Playing in and going to concerts.

Hates: Having to empty the spit out of his trumpet. Listening to loud rock music or any other type of rock music.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel, Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Koga, Inuyasha and Jasmine

Extras:

There will be no feudal era. Miroku and Sango (their parents and Kohaku are alive) are born in the present and are Kagome's best friends. They support her and will go off to college with her along with Inuyasha (his parents are alive and wealthy), Ayame, and Koga.

College Roommates:

Kagome and Gabriel

Sango and Miroku

Inuyasha and Dewayne

Koga and Ayame

Jasmine and Jackson

Ryan and Robert

Cars:

Kagome: White 2017 Jeep Wrangler

Jasmine: Pink 2017 Nissan Altima

Miroku: Dar Plum 2007 Honda Accord

Inuyasha: Dark Red 2018 Camaro

Koga: search?rlz=1C1CHBF_enUS763US763&tbm=isch&q=harley+motorcycles&chips=q:harley+motorcycles,g_1:harley+davidson&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjU6PPot77bAhVK2lMKHTMQC68Q4lYIKCgA&biw=1366&bih=662&dpr=1#imgrc=3GdSyK4S4GXB2M:

Gabriel: Green 2017 Jeep Wrangler

Dewayne: Blue 1969 Mustang

Jackson: Cherry Red 2017 Nissan Altima

Character One:

"Are you sure about this? I mean, what if they aren't in Jump City?" Sango asked Kagome as she waited for Kagome to finish getting ready. She already finished packing her earlier that day so she decided she would help Kagome finished before they left for the university in an hour. Thankfully Inutashio offered to fly their stuff along with their vehicles there so that by the time they got there their stuff would be waiting for them.

"I know there's a chance they might not be in Jump City but something is telling me that they are there. When I first saw the name of the university I just knew that that was where I was supposed to go and if I do meet them I'll finally get the chance to ask all of the questions I have for them like why do I have these powers? Why do I feel so drawn to the sun? Why am I so different from others? Why did they leave me? You don't have to come with me if you don't want to, Sango I understand." Kagome told her.

Sango smiled softly at her. "I know I don't, but I want to, and I know the others feel the same way too. Remember no matter what we'll always be there for each other." She told her with a smile. Kagome smiled wide and hugged her gently not wanting to squeeze her too hard accidentally. "Thank you so much! Have I told you how great you are lately?" She giggled.

"No, but you can." Sango giggled and smiled as Kagome finished getting ready. "Do you know who your roommate is?" She asked her. "I got lucky and got someone I know and love as my roommate." She told her. "Yeah, I got some guy named Gabriel Logan. Remind me why I agreed to do coed dorms?" Kagome asked her.

"So we can be next to each other, and I can stay with Miroku and Ayame could be with Koga although I think Inuyasha's roommate is a guy," Sango told her. "Oh yeah, well I just hope whoever he is that we can get along it wouldn't be good if we hated each other," Kagome told her and Sango nodded.

~ With The Guys ~

"Hurry up and let's go mutt! We need to pick up the girls in half an hour!" Koga yelled at him from his place next to the truck. "I would've been done faster if my so-called friends would've woken me up on time!" Inuyasha yelled back at him as he stomped outside. "What matters now is that you're ready," Miroku said as he got in the car neither Koga or Inuyasha missed the smirk on his face. Koga laughed and got in the car with Inuyasha. "Shutup Monk," Inuyasha grumbled as Miroku drove to Ayame's house.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel, Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Koga, Inuyasha and Jasmine

Chapter Two:

Kagome walked downstairs and turned the corner towards the kitchen. She stood there for a while as she watched Sango and Souta, who decided to wait with them, playfully fight with each other with a small smile on her face. She had left not that long ago so that she could take a quick shower, get dressed, and finish getting ready to leave. Instead of wearing her usual outfit she decided to wear something different for when she meets her roommate later.

Her long wavy onyx hair was straightened, and she wore the necklace she's had since she was a baby. Her mom had said that when they found her, she was clutching the necklace in her hand. She also wore a tight plain white t-shirt, light ripped blue jean skinny jeans, and white high top Nikes.

She noticed that Sango had changed tops and silently wondered when and why she had. At first, she was wearing her hair in a high ponytail, cute silver earrings, a matching necklace, a light grey shirt with a hood that read Love in white cursive letters, dark washed skinny jeans, and black converse. Now she was wearing a hot pink shirt with a hood that read boss in bold black letters instead.

She quietly walked over to them, not wanting to interrupt them just yet. She waited a couple of minutes before she said anything. "When and why'd you change shirts?" She asked Sango curiously. She guessed it was when she went to change but she didn't think she was gone for that long.

She watched as Sango began to blush and stutter while Souta laughed loudly. "What did I miss?" She asked them wondering why Souta was laughing. "I walked into the kitchen and saw that Sango was pouring herself a cup of water. So I quietly walked behind her and yelled boo!" Souta began before he started to laugh again. "I didn't think I would scare her so hard that she'd spill water on her shirt!" He laughed.

Kagome looked at Sango who blushed a little more and looked away from her. "I was distracted." She said trying to defend herself. "Sorry I had to borrow one of your shirts, mines is in the dryer." She apologized. "It's okay besides you look great in it," Kagome told her with a soft smile.

Before Sango could reply, they heard a loud honk outside followed by Koga and Inuyasha yelling at each other causing Kagome and Sango to chuckle and shake their heads. "Well, that's us," Kagome said softly before she looked at Souta. Then at her grandpa Kiyoshi and her mom Kunlun, who just walked downstairs to say goodbye to her.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much." She said hugging all three of them at the same time. "We're going to miss you too Gome," Souta told her as he hugged her back. Kunlun smiled at them before she hugged both of them. "Whether you find your family or not," Kunlun began. "We hope you do," Kiyoshi added in. "We will always be your family." Kunlun finished looking at Kagome with a kind smile. "I know, I love you guys so much!" Kagome said with a huge smile. She stayed in the hug a little while longer before she and Sango left for the airport.

~ Hours Later In Jump City ~

The gang got off of the plane, and after getting the little luggage and the keys to their vehicles, they had and getting a quick bite to eat they finally were making their way to the university where they were told the rest of their stuff was waiting for them.

Kagome drove behind Inuyasha and Miroku as she listened to her radio and thought about what would happen if she were to meet them and if she were ever going to meet them at all. 'What if they aren't in jump city anymore? What if we're doing all of this for nothing. I can't even remember what possessed me to follow that tip that guy sent me! I can't even remember his name, was it Bruce Wilson or was it, Bruce Wayne?' She thought before she sighed and took a deep breath. 'I can't have second thoughts now, now that I've come this far especially since everyone has done so much for me. Whether I meet my real parents or not I'll have a great time here." She thought before finally noticing that they had made it to the university.

'Well, this is it the start of a new chapter in my life.' She thought as she parked in the parking lot next to Koga and got out of her car.

"Are you guys as excited as I am?" Kagome asked everyone as she floated beside Sango. "We're excited, but I doubt we're as excited as you are," Inuyasha said with a grin as he looked over at her while he was trying to make his hat comfortable for his eyes. After the flight, he had noticed that it was windy so decided to wear a hat. He bought a black hat from a store by the airport, which he was wearing backward, to match with his red hoodie, khaki pants, and black Jordans.

"I can't wait to see what are dorms and classes are going to be like. Did you guys do your schedules yet?" Ayame asked them as she turned her head to look at everyone as she walked. She was wearing her hair in its usual pigtails, a lime green crop top shirt, overall shorts, and neon pink high top converse. "Me and Koga did ours online." She told them and smiled when everyone, but Inuyasha, said they did too. "I did mine's last minute and got stuck with a couple of morning classes," Inuyasha said with a huff.

"It won't be too bad Inuyasha besides, me and Gome have morning classes too," Sango told him before she rolled her eyes when he merely keh'd at her. "We told you to get your schedule down early but knowing you, you would've picked classes that started after noon," Miroku said looking at Inuyasha with a knowing grin. He laughed when Inuyasha glared at him. "Knowing mutt-face, he'll sleep through his classes." Koga chimed in causing him and Inuyasha to get into an argument.

"Guy's calm down let's just get the keys to our dorms and go to them," Kagome said trying to defuse the situation. She watched as everyone nodded and smiled before they all went into the main building.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. Because the universities are different, the classes will be similar yet different to regular classes.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel, Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Koga, Inuyasha and Jasmine

Universities Throughout The Story (If anyone has suggestions on universities I would love to hear them):

Jump City University: Focuses on helping its students find who they are and what they want to be while they get their degrees. Houses many aliens, humans with powers, and all types of being.

Mascot: Griffin

Colors: Red, Green, and White

Titan University: Rival university, focuses on being the best at everything they do no matter what. Houses many aliens, humans with powers, and all types of being.

Mascot: Titan

Colors: Black, Red, and Gold

Genui University: Focuses on academics, known to have super geniuses. Houses many aliens, humans with powers, and all types of being.

Mascot: Bumblebee

Colors: Black, Blue, and Gold

Alpha University: Known as a party and sports university. Houses many aliens, humans with powers, and all types of being.

Mascot: Wolf

Colors: Green, White, and Yellow

Hospital University: Focuses on becoming doctors and healers. Houses many aliens, humans with powers, and all types of being.

Mascot: Dolphins

Colors: Blue, Silver, and White

Chapter Three:

"Welcome to Jump City Univesity." The woman told them with a smile as they left with their keys. It didn't take too long for them to find their buildings and available parking spaces nearby them. "Okay, so far we know that me, Koga, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are in sunset building while Inuyasha's in the building across from us sunrise. Koga and I are in room 308, Sango and Miroku are in room 310, Kagome is in room 301, and Inuyasha is in room 406." Ayame chirped cheerfully as she walked with everyone to their dorm buildings.

"There's also are roommates to take into count," Sango told her. "What do you mean?" Ayame asked her curiously while Kagome looked at her wondering what she meant. "Well, there's the fact that Miroku's a pervert and will try and peek on me in the shower," Sango began and ignored Miroku's innocent look. "Koga will try and sneak in a wolf sooner or later," She continued ignoring his huff and sulk when Ayame agreed with her. "We don't know who Inuyasha and Kagome's roommates are, but there are his anger problem and her ... habit." She finished as she looked at everyone.

"I do not have an anger problem!" Inuyasha snarled loudly. "There's nothing wrong with my habit." Kagome pouted. "It's a wonderful habit," Miroku stated with a lecherous smirk before flinching when Sango and Kagome both slapped him in the back of his head. He rubbed his head as everyone shook their heads and walked into their dorm building.

~ Sango and Miroku~

Sango rolled her eyes and ignored Miroku's attempts at apologizing as she unlocked the door to their dorm and walked inside. "It's nice," Miroku commented as they looked around the dorm.

The living room had a 3pc modern grey charcoal sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows. A coffee table, a stand table beside it with a lamp on it, and a tv stand with a flat screen tv.

The kitchen had a black refrigerator, an electric stove with a black microwave above it, a black round kitchen table, black cabinets, a dishwasher, granite countertops with appliances on it, and a sliding door that leads to the washer and dryer.

The balcony had sliding glass doors, a sunshower area with privacy walls and space to put at least two or three chairs. "Do you think they have these on every balcony?" Sango asked as she looked at the sunshower. "If not then I know Kagome's going to be over here often using it. Maybe you can use it Sango," Miroku said with a perverted grin causing Sango to huff and walk away from him.

She blushed when she realized there was only one bathroom. "Don't say anything." She told Miroku before he could make a perverted remark. "All I was going to say is that I'll be on my best behavior," Miroku said with a sly grin. The bathroom had a white shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

"I guess Izzy had them decorate for us," Sango said as she looked inside of her room. Her room had boxes full of her clothes, her dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the bed, an XL twin bed with pink cherry blossom bedding, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv, a mini fridge, a couple of posters of her favorite bands on the wall, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, her alarm clock, and two pictures on it one of her with her family and the other of her with the rest of the gang at the beach.

"I wonder what my room looks like." Miroku wondered as he opened the door to his room. His room had boxes full of his clothes, his dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the wall, an XL twin bed with black bedding with a purple dragon, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv and his ps4 already hooked up, a mini fridge, a purple beanbag, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, his alarm clock, and a picture of him and Mushin when he was a child.

~ Koga and Ayame ~

"All I'm saying is that I think we should've brought Ginta and Hakkaku with us," Ayame said as Koga unlocked the door and they both walked in. "They're not pups Ayame, I'm sure they can find their way here," Koga told her before they began to look around the dorm.

The living room had a 3pc modern grey charcoal sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows. A coffee table, a stand table beside it with a lamp on it, and a tv stand with a flat screen tv.

The kitchen had a black refrigerator, an electric stove with a black microwave above it, a black round kitchen table, black cabinets, a dishwasher, granite countertops with appliances on it, and a sliding door that leads to the washer and dryer.

The balcony had sliding glass doors, a sunshower area with privacy walls and space to put at least two or three chairs. "I think I have a lounge chair in one of my boxes we can put it on here," Koga commented as he continued to look at the balcony. "Sounds great!" Ayame said with a smile before they continued to look around.

The bathroom had a chocolate brown shower curtain, matching towels, and washcloths, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items.

Opening the door to her room, she squealed when she saw that it was decorated amazingly! "I love it!" She exclaimed as she ran inside. Her room had boxes full of her clothes, her dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the bed, an XL twin bed with pink bedding and a white wolf, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv, a mini fridge, a couple of posters of her favorite bands on the wall, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, her alarm clock, and a picture of her and her grandpa.

Shaking his head with a soft smile and chuckle at her enthusiasm he opened the door to his room he grinned when he saw that it was already decorated. His room had boxes full of his clothes, his dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the wall, an XL twin bed with black bedding with a brown wolf, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv and his ps4 already hooked up, a mini fridge, a brown beanbag, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, his alarm clock, and a picture of him, Ginta, and Hakkaku.

~ Inuyasha ~

Inuyasha yawned as he unlocked the door and walked into his dorm. He instantly took note of the many faint scents in the room and figured that his roommate had come and left with his friends.

The living room had a 3pc modern grey charcoal sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows. A coffee table, a stand table beside it with a lamp on it, and a tv stand with a flat screen tv.

The kitchen had a black refrigerator, an electric stove with a black microwave above it, a black round kitchen table, black cabinets, a dishwasher, granite countertops with appliances on it, and a sliding door that leads to the washer and dryer.

The balcony had sliding glass doors, a sunshower area with privacy walls and space to put at least two or three chairs. 'What are we going to do with this?' He wondered before he continued to look around.

The bathroom had a black shower curtain, matching towels and washcloths that he guessed were his roommates, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items. He put his red towels and washcloths beside the other ones.

Opening the door to his room he smiled. 'Mom had them decorate for me.' He thought as he looked around the room. His room had boxes full of his clothes, his dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the wall, an XL twin bed with black bedding with a giant white dog, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv and his ps4 already hooked up, a mini fridge, a red beanbag, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, his alarm clock, and a picture of him and his family when he was in first grade.

~ Kagome ~

Kagome hummed a tune that was stuck in her head as she unlocked the door to her dorm. She continued to hum as she walked inside and smiled wide as she looked around.

The living room had a 3pc modern grey charcoal sectional sofa couch with chaise and ottoman with matching throw pillows. A coffee table, a stand table beside it with a lamp on it, and a tv stand with a flat screen tv.

The kitchen had a black refrigerator, an electric stove with a black microwave above it, a black round kitchen table, black cabinets, a dishwasher, granite countertops with appliances on it, and a sliding door that leads to the washer and dryer.

The balcony had sliding glass doors, a sunshower area with privacy walls and space to put at least two or three chairs. 'There's a sunshower!' She thought happily as she examined it.

The bathroom had a forest green shower curtain, matching towels and washcloths that she guessed belonged to her roommate, a medicine cabinet with a mirror above a granite sink with their space for their hygienic items. She put her navy blue towels and washcloths beside his.

Her room had boxes full of her clothes, her dirty clothes hamper, a desk by the bed, an XL twin bed with sky blue bedding, matching dresser, a tv stand with a flat screen tv, a mini fridge, a couple of posters of her favorite bands on the wall, and a sliding closet with mirrors. A nightstand with a lamp, her alarm clock, and a picture of her and Souta at the Shrine.

She looked at the time and noticed that it was 7:30 pm. 'Weird, it doesn't feel like 7:30, must be the time difference. Who knows when my roommate's going to get back.' She thought as she glanced at the sunshower. 'Might as well use it while the sun's still out.' She thought with a grin before she grabbed her towel and flew onto the balcony to the sunshower.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. Because the universities are different, the classes will be similar yet different to regular classes.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel, Sango and Miroku, Ayame and Koga, Inuyasha and Jasmine

Chapter Four:

A young male hummed his latest favorite song as he walked to his dorm room. He was 5'6 and had short spiky green hair, matching green eyes, and a slight tan. He wore a black shirt, khaki pants, and white high top Nikes. His name was Gabriel Logan.

Gabriel walked into the dorm and looked at the balcony when he heard the water running. 'That must be my roommate.' He thought as he closed the door behind him and walked into his room so that he could get rid of the boxes, in the little amount of time he had, before his friends came.

Ten minutes later he heard a knock at the door. 'That was faster than I thought.' He thought as he walked to the door, taking note that his roommate was still in the shower. 'I wonder how long she's been in there?' He thought as he let Dewayne who was carrying four boxes of pizza, Jackson who was carrying a case of Dr. Pepper, Jasmine who brought along her best friend Catherine who just so happened to be his ex-girlfriend, Robert, and Ryan inside before they all went to the kitchen.

Kagome turned off the shower before she opened the privacy door and walked out and was going to step into the dorm before she remembered what Sango said about her and towels. She turned around and grabbed it from off the rail and wrapped it around her waist and walked into the dorm.

She turned around and closed the sliding door before she turned around when she heard someone drop something hit the floor. Turning towards the kitchen, she saw them all staring at her. "Hi, um is any of you Gabriel Logan?" She asked them as she looked at all of them.

"I-I am," Gabriel told her before he blushed hard when he heard himself stutter and cleared his throat before he got up from his chair and walked over to her trying to ignore the fact that she was only in a towel. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" He asked her. 'Of course, she is, why else would she be here?!' He thought with a small groan, but he smiled a little when he heard Kagome giggle softly.

Before he could tell her anything he heard someone clear their thought, that was when he remembered his friends were there. Looking back at them he saw Dewayne, Jackson, Robert, and Ryan staring at her lecherously while Jasmine was looking at Catherine and Catherine was glaring at Kagome with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I guess I should introduce you to my friends." He told her sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe she should get dressed first?" Jasmine suggested. "Oh right, sorry if I'm making any of you uncomfortable," Kagome told them before she went into her room.

A few minutes after Kagome's dorm closed, it was quiet until Ryan wolf whistled causing Dewayne and Jackson to agree with him. "Can we trade roommates? You can have Ryan, and I can have Kagome." Robert told him half-jokingly half serious.

"No!" Gabriel told him quickly and angrily before he blinked taken back by his tone. 'Why did I say it like that?' He wondered. "Why did you say it so angrily?" Catherine asked with anger laced and a hint of jealousy in her voice. Before Gabriel could reply Kagome walked out of her dorm wearing a white shirt, black shorts, light blue socks, and her hair was in a bun.

Gabriel waited until she got close to them before he started to introduce everyone. "The idiot grinning is Ryan Harper." He said pointing at a man with short red hair, blue eyes and had a slight tan. He wore a red hoodie with a smiley face with xs for eyes, khaki cargo pants, and white high top Nikes. Ryan glared at Gabriel before going back to grinning at Kagome.

"That's Dewayne Stone." He said pointing at an African American man with a faded haircut and had brown eyes. He wore a camouflage shirt, black jean pants, and black Timberlands. Dewayne waved, and Kagome waved back.

"That's Jasmine West." He said pointing to a woman with long red hair that was tied into a high ponytail, green eyes and had a tan. She wore a white tank top, black high waisted shorts, and white high top converse. Jasmine smiled and waved politely at Kagome who smiled and waved back.

"The guy next to her is her twin brother Jackson West." He said pointing to a man with spiky red hair, and like his sister, he had green eyes and a tan. He wore a red shirt, blue jean pants, and white Adidas. "Nice to meet you," Jackson told her. "Nice to meet you too," Kagome told him.

"That's Catherine Coleman." He said pointing to a woman with curly blond hair that was up to midback, hazel eyes and had a tan. She was wearing a yellow shirt, a blue jean skirt, and sandals. Catherine glanced at her before starting a conversation with Jasmine. Kagome frowned and wondered what she did wrong and if it had to do with earlier.

"And this is Robert Duncan." He said pointing to an African American with a short haircut and brown eyes. He wore a navy blue shirt that said 'Trumpet player so while it's possible that I could be wrong, it's highly unlikely', black cargo pants, and black Adidas. Like Jasmine, Robert smiled and waved politely at Kagome who smiled and waved back.

"You can join us if you want." Gabriel offered. "Or do you already have plans?" He added when he thought that she might have plans with friends. "I don't think I have any plans, are you sure it'll be okay if I hung out with you guys?" Kagome asked him. "It's fine," Gabriel replied with a smile causing Kagome to smile back.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. Because the universities are different, the classes will be similar yet different to regular classes.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel

Sango and Miroku

Ayame and Koga

Inuyasha and Jasmine

Chapter Five:

Gabriel found himself glancing at Kagome again for the fifth time since she joined him and his friends. Every time he glanced at her he noticed something different. The first thing and honestly it was the main thing he was thinking about was that she was taller than him. Quickly comparing their heights while trying not to be noticed, even though Ryan and Dewayne knew what he was doing and was currently smirking at him, he guessed that he came up to her either below her nose or somewhere in the middle.

'I don't even know why I'm comparing our heights. It's not like we'll ever be dating or anything. Hopefully, we can be great friends hell maybe even best friends.' He thought as he looked back at Ryan and Dewayne, scowling when he saw their smirks.

"Are you guys staying in this building or in another one?" He heard Kagome ask. "Jackson and me are in this building, we're in room 400," Jasmine said gesturing to Jackson. " While Dewayne, Ryan, and Robert are in Sunset building." She continued.

"Really? Are any of you three in room 406?" Kagome asked looking back and forth between Dewayne, Ryan, and Robert. "Why? Planning on giving one of us a late night visit?" Robert said suggestively while wiggling his eyebrows. "Um no, I know his roommate. He's probably there now setting his things in his room." Kagome said raising an eyebrow while looking at him.

"Dewayne's in room 406 while Ryan and Robert are in room 201," Gabriel told her ignoring the look Robert gave him. "Seeing as how we're going to be seeing you a lot more often. How about you get to know us, and we get to know you?" Jasmine suggested to Kagome.

"Well my favorite color is emerald green, and it's not interesting, but I recently became a part-time taxi driver," Kagome said after a while of thinking on what she was going to say to them. "That is interesting, I've never personally met a taxi driver before," Gabriel told her with a slight smile. "Thanks although I doubt it'll be interesting," Kagome told him with a slight shrug.

"My favorite color's forest green and I work at an animal shelter that's not too far from here, actually is more volunteering than actually working," Gabriel told her with a slight smile.

"I'm a mechanic at my dad's shop," Dewayne said as he grabbed another slice of pizza out of the box after he finished his second. "I work at a nearby Hollister, and my favorite color is bubblegum pink," Jasmine said with a huge smile. "Delivery driver for Pizza Hut and the color red," Ryan said with a small smile before drinking some of his Dr. Pepper.

"My mom's prank shop and my favorite color's silver," Jackson said finishing his slice of pizza. "I have a job interview for a music shop and my favorite color's purple," Robert said setting his Dr. Pepper down beside him. "I don't work because I don't have too and my favorite color is gold," Catherine said only because everyone looked at her for her answer.

Everyone continued to silently eat and drink before Jasmine broke the silence. "Majors?" She asked. "I'm a double major my majors are nursing. and Pre-medicine." She said with a smile. "I'm a double major as well, Education and History," Kagome said with a smile. "Me too, Animal Science and Zoology with a minor in Photography," Gabriel said with a huge smile.

"Music Education," Robert said with a proud smile. "Engineering," Dewayne said with a mouth full of pizza. "Women's Studies," Catherine told them with a bored yawn. "Double major, Nutrition and Kinesiology," Jackson told them with a proud grin. "Social Work," Ryan said with a small smile.

Kagome smiled back before glancing down at her pocket when she heard her phone beep, taking her phone out she smiled when she saw it was a text message from Inuyasha. "Do you mind if I invite someone over right?" Kagome asked Gabriel. "Of course I don't mind," Gabriel told her with a smile.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Teen Titans. Because the universities are different, the classes will be similar yet different to regular classes.

Pairings So Far: Kagome and Gabriel

Sango and Miroku

Ayame and Koga

Inuyasha and Jasmine

Import AN: I was thinking of doing a sort of spin of story or stories where instead of going to Jump City looking for Starfire and Robin she goes somewhere else. The thing is I just don't know how to go about it, would it be easier to add it to this story and simply label them or simply make them their own stories.

Plot One:

Kagome goes to New York where she moves in with before she meets Peter Parker, Danny Rand, Ava Ayala, Sam Alexander, and Luke Cage. An accident occurs resulting in Kagome and Peter's DNA mixing. The two become close almost like brother and sister and gain some aspects of the other's personality. [Pairing: Kagome and Danny or Luke]

Plot Two:

Kagome goes to New York and eventually runs into Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson, and Kevin Levin. She occasionally helps them fight aliens while searching for clues for her parents. [Pairing: Kagome and Ben or Gwen or Kevin]

Plot Three:

Kagome goes to New York. She is dragged in the purple foot's mess and meets the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles who (Mikey) after hearing why she is in New York invited her to stay with them but not wanting to be a burden she declines. After weeks of the turtles visiting her, she meets their other friends. [Pairing: Kagome and Casey]

Also, I made a Pinterest account for anybody that is interested. The username is the same as my username for this.

Chapter Six:

Inuyasha ignored the stares from a few guys, they were mostly staring at his hair and ears, as he locked and left his dorm. He texted Miroku and Koga to see if they could meet him at Kagome's dorm while making his way down the stairs. Turning the corner, he was nearly bumped into by a guy with blonde hair and red tip. He wore a plain black shirt, a blue jacket that was unzipped, olive cargo pants, and black Converse. There was a brown dog that came up to his knees next to him but luckily for both of them, he moved to the side at the last second.

"Sorry 'bout that man." The guy said as he stopped walking and looked back at Inuyasha. "It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going anyway," Inuyasha said stopping and looking at him a little bit up at him before he looked at the dog and raised an eyebrow at him. "We can have pets in our dorms?" He asked him curiously.

"Yeah, it was the first thing I asked. You just have to let the resident advisor know, and they'll talk to the school about it. It'll take an hour or two at the most before they get back to you and it'll cost a hundred dollars per pet, but it's worth it." The guy said with a slight grin while the dog next to him wagged his tail.

"Thanks, I don't have any pets myself, but I guess I'll let my friends know," Inuyasha told him with a slight shrug. "Oh! My name's Johnny, by the way, Johnny Test and this is my bud Dukey." Johnny introduced them both, and Dukey made their way up the rest of the steps. "I'm Inuyasha," Inuyasha called out to him before continuing down the rest of the stairs.

He briefly wondered why he looked familiar and where he heard his name before but chose to leave it alone and ask Kagome later.

~ With Johnny and Dukey ~

"How did you know that guy?" Dukey asked looking up at Johnny while they walked towards his dorm, having seen the look of recognition in Johnny's eyes but didn't know the guy himself. "Remeber when I was ten, and I used one of Susan and Mary's inventions, and it ended up teleporting me to a different country for a couple of weeks?" Johnny asked looking down at him while he searched in his pocket for his keys.

"Yeah, everyone was super worried about you. Mr. Black and Mr. White sent out a search party along with the General. Susan and Mary were grounded for a month, and when you came back, you were grounded for a month."

"I ended up in Japan where I met him, his older brother Sesshomaru and my first girlfriend Kagome along with her mom Kunlun, grandpa Kiyoshi, and little brother Souta. Speaking of Kagome, I wonder if she's here with him.

"Wait, you remember all of their names?" Dukey asked impressed. "Of course I do. They were all super friendly to me." Johnny told him as he opened the door and let Dukey in first.


End file.
